digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pikatwig
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki. Thanks for your edit to the DigiMemories (Xros Wars) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 01:29, 14 January 2011 Your edits I haven't touched them. Stop being a dick.User:KrytenKoro 03:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Your edits to talk pages have not been encouraging. Kryten's ignored your fan pages; I've similarly ignored them due to the fact that they're not something I'm interested in. The mainspace edits you're done have been reverted for either incorrect or unsourced information. Also, stop being antagonistic. Lanate (talk) 04:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You don't get to blank your talk page, either. 06:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but no. If you do something wrong, you have to man up to it. If you blank this again, I'll have to block you for vandalism. Instead of hyperventilating about this, just go and do constructive work. 06:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I get it now. Thanks to you 2 and my ANNOYING brother User:Happy5214 . 22:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) (I hate my brother he's WORSE then a Deva Digimon) :::::Actually, he still doesn't get it. He deleted my explanatory post regarding his behavior. Do not hesitate to block him if this gets any worse. Happy5214 22:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Don't listen to him. 22:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Shoutmon X5 I can't wait for my Shoutmon X5 toy. Thumbs up. Me. Thanks Thanks for the nice comment where as I've been having nothing but bad ones for a while. Me Fan Fiction pages Start adding Category:Fan fiction to the bottom of your fan fiction pages for categorization purposes. I'm getting tired of doing it for you. Lanate (talk) 13:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Gotcha Dude and whatever you do ignore my brother User:Happy5214. 22:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Super Digimon Xros Wars? Did you create this and if its a fan fic i would love to read it! ::Who ever wrote this comment thank you. I like it, thank you. Keep reading my stuff. 07:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Fine, let me spell this out: #Speculation is completely useless to the wiki, since this wiki can only use published, official info. #Your discussion there, if not relevant to the NeoVamdemon article, is considered spam and thus vandalism. Talk pages are only to be used for improving the article. #The simple fact of the matter is that NeoVamdemon does not have a dub name. Asking what his dub name might be is a completely thoughtless exercise, and even the speculation of it does nothing to make one wiser. #I am not overreacting, you are simply wasting my time and spamming up the NeoVamdemon page, as well as my talk page. If you are planning on contributing to the articles, please do so. If you are just going to keep wasting my time and spamming irrelevant questions and childish complaints, please go away or I will have to block you. 19:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You didn't hurt my feelings at all. I don't care about the question, at all. I'm just answering your questions (which are already unimportant), and you keep treating it as if I'm attacking you. I just want to get back to work. 20:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chaosomnimon Thanks for the interest in my work. Personally i was thinking the real spirits, but either would work. The result from the fake spirits would be more chaotic however. BlackOmnimon i noticed. it looks pretty cool. What are its attacks? --Hadomaru 21:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :BlackMetalGarurumon X will need some more. It needs to be about the size of a normal Digimon's lead section. 02:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Super Xros Wars through my initial looking over it, it Looks pretty good. I'm sorry I'm sorry that I've been so abrasive to you. I should have been kinder. Please forgive me. 23:32, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'll take your apology, but you need to do 2 things for me #Unblock me #Someone edited my Fan:Shoutmon X7 page, please fix it. I won't mind if you don't do it. But it would be the nice thing to do! 10:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I can fix your fanpage, but unfortunately, until your parent signs in saying to unblock you, or you can prove your above 13 and don't need parental permission to edit the wiki, I can't unblock you. :If you'd like to be unblocked, please have your parent e-mail me using the address on my user page ("E-mail this user"). If you'd rather deal with someone else, you can also click the "Contact Wikia" button at the bottom of the page to work with the webhosts; if you contact them, please point them to your , to the message on my talk page, and to this talk page. Thanks! 22:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing my fanpage, anyway did you know the REAL Shoutmon X7 will appear in the anime soon, anyway thanks for the F.Y.I I'll wait a while. I guess your Way Past Cool for what you've done to apologize, If i find out anything about Xros Wars I'll let you know. 22:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix my Fan:Xros Heart vs DarkKnightmon page to show my fan Digimon? K? 04:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) DUDE! Someone put something on my Fan:Flamemon page! please undo it for me! 17:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Xros Wars Details In the episode with DarkVolumon it is learned Ballista means "Fortress" so if logic fallows Ballistamon's possible US name could be "Fortressmon" 06:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :When Shoutmon was yelling for Xros Heart to wake up he said "Xros Heart, Greymon you old coot Wake Up Already!" 08:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Recently in the anime they have been misspelling "Dorulumon" as "Dorurumon" kinda like Dorumon 07:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) My brother He told me about being to still edit a talk page even when blocked. 04:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Birthday My birthday is January 16th! I'll be 13 then. Look at the history, my brother said I'm 12. So I'll be off the hook on that date. Right? 22:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. 22:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) WHO?! Okay, who's the wise guy who moved my fan pages to this "Fan:List of Fan stubs'! Move them back please! 05:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :The other option is that they get deleted. If you are willing to expand them to an appropriate size, I can post them to your talk page if you tell me which ones you want copied. 05:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::My MegaWerehogmon/his Burst Mode, and my BlackOmnimon pages back, um can you put them back as pages? 06:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Xros-Up Arresterdramon Sparrowmon Okay, let me say some things. #The name of the new Xroses are "Xros-Up -Mon" (Ex:Xros-Up Arresterdramon) so all of the forms the Arresterdramon have turned into are "Xros-Up Arresterdramon" #If you listen closely enough during a Digi-Xros sequence you can hear a sound like a computer processing something. #Somehow Sparrowmon and Mervamon are in Nene's X Loader in the new episode. #Nene sings both "New World" and "STAND UP" #Is it me or does Xros-Up Arresterdramon (Sparrowmon) look like Shoutmon X5. 22:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey User:KrytenKoro I really want a response here. 04:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'm going to be correcting the DigiXros pages. For the Nene stuff, put that in the "Digimon references" for that episode. 05:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Dude, still blocked! 05:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Copyright I just read the Power Ranger Wiki and the episode description for the Fan:Digimon Mighty Squadron series have all the data from the pages not credited, and with slight tweaks. User:KrytenKoro do something! 21:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) DUDE! I need back up! User:Reynoman has plagiarized the Power Ranger Wiki! Copyright Infringement! Back me up! 05:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I need to talk to Lanate about this, but it sounds like those pages will get deleted. Make sure you leave a message about this for Lanate so he see it too. 07:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey dude, blocked, so, can you do it? 07:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, did you do it? 06:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I haven't been able to get a hold of Lanate yet, but I have left a message on his talk page. 14:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Have you talked to User:Reynoman about this?! 21:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Honestly, I need to talk to Lanate about whether we should actually say this is against the rules. Once he gets back to me, we'll let you know. 21:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Legendary Warriors I read somewhere that the other 4 Warriors that Cherubimon had during Digimon Frontier, were corrupted like Lowemon into Duskmon. What do you think? I think that's a load of baloney. 21:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :The other four legendary warriors show up purified at the Village of Beginnings, and they have the same forms as before. Only Duskmon and Velgemon are corrupted forms. ::Now, it's entirely possible that Cherubimon corrupted the minds of these Digimon...he just didn't create a new species by doing so. 21:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I was just saying I read that somewhere I know that's not true, I just wanted your opinion on the matter. 22:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey just wondering, do you remember those kids from episodes 40 and 41, do you think if they got D-Tectors they would have the other 4 Warriors? 22:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :That's pretty much what everyone thinks, yes. It's kind of silly that they brought them up and never used them. 22:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems like what Hunters is doing for many potential Hunters; at least it's what people say, but I don't think many of them could have become Hunters. The only ones that I see as a potential Hunter, besides Akari and Zenjirou, are Musashi, who could have Partnered up with Kotemon, and Mami. ::Who knows Hunters brings them? Seems very, very, VERY unlikely, but it's possible. Though if this is the case, I hope some of the Beast Spirits take on new forms, because I don't like the idea of the girl becoming Calmaramon, even though I don't remember her name or appearance; I simply don't like the idea of humans becoming Calmaramon, Sefirotmon and Petaldramon. Gigasmon seems more tolerable though. 23:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey um G-SANtos when you said Sefirotmon did you mean "Sakkakumon"? 00:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I prefer to use the Japanese names. If you see my user page on the section "Humans and Partners" you'll see that I'm using the Japanese names of the characters rather than the dub names. 00:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC)/22:36, December 28, 2011 (Brasília, summertime) "Red-linked phrases should not be de-linked if the phrase is from an official publication. Instead, please start an article at the link's target. " Seriously. 04:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :...and, again, the policy says specifically not to do that. If a term is official, we should have at least a redirect for it. Piping links makes it a pain to change them all, especially when the translation changes. 05:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::...what the hell are you doing. 05:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Come on, he's only 13. Do you really expect him to read the policy, much less understand it? -happy5214 07:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::...after I had already reverted him and explained that it was against policy, yes. You'll notice above that I am explaining the policy. 08:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Pikat: sorry if it sounds like I was mad at you up there. I'm not, you're totally cool. 03:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) oh hey Nice to see you got a profile. Hey If you're trying to ripoff my SuperMechadramon design than I suppose you stop with the PR themed Digimon stuff right now. SuperMechadramon is a homage to the franchise and nothing more, where you seem to be more directly ripping it off. I only designed SuperMechadramon like that in the first place because I needed a unique Xros line for my B/C project. Shiramu-Kuromu 22:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) "Xros-Up" No, it's not. The kana are "kurosuappu". There's no hyphen and no reason to believe there's a hyphen there. As for Opossumon: although it's not explicitly said for Opossumon, all other digixroses except for Shoutmon X4 and the first few DIC spoof xroses are called "XrosUpXmon", so it's what we're going with. 07:01, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Few things #I wasn't available yesterday. Instead of leaving constant messages on my talk page, just try to get a hold of another admin. You could also try the IRC, where all active admins are supposed to be idling on so users can get their immediate attention. #If a guy is trolling you, don't start arguing with him. Just revert his vandalism dispassionately until an admin shows up to block him. #Absolutely do not start threatening other users with admin action unless you are an admin. You are allowed to give out vandalism warnings, within reason, so long as they are done correctly. Anyway, sorry I wasn't available to take care of that guy for you, but G-SANtos dealt with it so we're all good now, right? 14:57, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for fixing up the changes by those vandals to my pages. Really appreciate it since I wasn't here to handle it myself. Believe me, that one jerk wouldn't last against me if I were here though. Shiramu-Kuromu 15:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Opinions That can be tough to decide, really. Whenever I tend to think of fan works that involve official characters, say for instance, Mimi's Palmon, I try to look at the timelines that already exist to check for conflicting content between official and fanmade so that both can exist easily with each other. However, the way I designed my own B/C lead to some plot conflictions, which I avoided all due to my Digimon Dragoramon, which can basically alter history with it's reality bending abilities. It can make it so certain events happen differently than what the canonical events take place. All of the timelines involved in B/C from the official anime are Adventure 02, Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad, and Xros Wars, with each of those taking place during their epilogue timelines in terms of the characters, but prior to B/C's storyline, Dragoramon altered a whole bunch of history so that certain character's Digimon had different Digivolutions or something of the sort. I created Dragoramon to specifically alter timelines to my own needs, and eventually created Terranadramon to absolutely destroy anything that gets in it's way. Most fanfiction, however, do not tend to use the idea of an interdimensional god to alter history to their needs in a specific way, so they tend to get plotholes in their stories that can mess up everything. Sometimes I feel explaining unexplained elements to official stories is not enough, so having something actually influence the events in timeskips the way you need them to go is something I had to keep in mind with B/C. Now B/C is in a separate universe from every other timeline that could possibly exist, but Dragoramon's main gimick is to alter history in other timelines. But enough about Dragoramon, as you're probably wanting opinions on your own series by now obviously. Well I haven't looked at them yet, I can already see copyright issues going on with the DigiRangers thing, and as for Flamemon, I knew as Flamemon already existed, something had to be changed in the design in terms of name. Also I hope you don't mind, but I did my own pic of Flamemon as how I could interprete Flamemon's design, but those are only the beginning of my ideas. But again, that's all I could really make out of the design other than the whole design being more of a redesign than a higher quality pic of Flamemon. Also, I recommend changing the name due to as I said, Flamemon already exists. Shiramu-Kuromu 16:56, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually... When I had a look at Flamemon, I had a fish in mind because of the facial markings. You wanna know how I think of a fish yet something that has fire as it's element? Let me introduce you to one of my favorite wyverns from a franchise called Monster Hunter. The Wyvern, called Lavasioth, basically had the body of a dragon of some sort but the appearance of a fish of some sort: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Lavasioth I can probably handle designing each stage myself basing it off Lavasioth's build, as the Champion stage I ended up drawing DOES resemble Lavasioth in a way. I mean, if this thing is getting into B/C at all it can't just be some ordinary Dragon Digimon, and the Mega stage ain't being humanoid either because that's what most of my B/C Digimon are about really is having non-humanoid final stages. Shiramu-Kuromu 22:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :These pretty much sum up how the Champion, Ultimate, and Mega Stages will look under my designs of it though. I don't like Pallete swaps, nor do I like humanoid designs, and not only that, every Digimon species in B/C's main storyline is NOT related to any old Digimon AT ALL. :Again, the fish basis was because of my initial reaction and the designs sort of came up instantly when I drew the redesigned Burndamon (Flamemon). Shiramu-Kuromu 00:01, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The first one is Burnerramon (Champion), the middle is Trenchamon (Ultimate), the other more snake-shaped one is Herrindramon (Mega). Just shows an example as to how a typical main storyline Digimon in B/C will look. Shiramu-Kuromu 00:22, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Owryumon May I recommend Owryumon in place of Herrindramon then in that case? Shiramu-Kuromu 15:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Thanks Been too much in a busy mood today to talk much at all, so not much to say. B/C is a huge project by all means, and a good portion of the Digimon designed specifically for B/C haven't even been designed yet. I've been focusing on only the bosses at this point, as they were the ones typically non-obtainable in previous games. That was a strategy of mine in order to mark these Digimon for their first playable appearances, and it's a strategy I'm using in other titles I'm working on as well, most not related to Digimon. There's a prototype game I'm working on now in addition to B/C, but uses the same basic gameplay of B/C, but not necessarily the same exact gameplay B/C will have due to differences between a game about raising Digimon and a game about raising Dinosaurs. In terms of the turn based combat system, it's the same as that of B/C which is the point I was trying to get as to it being B/C's prototype. Shiramu-Kuromu 21:01, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Just try not to get too excited for B/C at the moment though. This game will take quite a long time to finish due to the fact nearly 1,500+ Digimon will be featured in the game. I don't even know how many Digimon already exist, but I know the number is close to that already..... Shiramu-Kuromu 21:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) See Forum:This weekend's incident 21:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'd need to look through the edits to see which ones you specifically did, and you might not have even done anything really wrong, but it's really important that for his kind of stuff, we wait to put stuff up until we can actually confirm the context. That means translations. There is really no need for us to be jumping on putting up as much as we can as quickly as possible, especially when it results in a gigantic mass of false info and violations of our policies. 03:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) How DARE you use MY picture?! when i was looking through your Digi-Rangers profile for Shoutmon, i noticed one thing, YOU USED MY SHOUTMON PICTURE?! if you don't know what im talking about, here's the link: Fan:Shoutmon (Mega Xros Wars). if you EVER use my pictures again, then i'll DELETE IT! UNDERSTAND?! --JaneTheGumdramon 04:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC)JaneTheGumdramon "Additionally, we will be on patrol for any changes related to the new dub. If the information is not sourced, IT WILL BE REMOVED." Also, wikipedia sucks as a source. 23:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Are you the creator of ''Super Digimon Xros Wars''? ??? [[Fan:Super Digimon Xros Wars|Are you the creator of Super Digimon Xros Wars? ]] The Awesomest Plant, the Laser Sunflower. talk to me here or here. 00:28, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Licensing You forgot to license File:Full Diamond.png. Also, the images in this page probably should be uploaded in some external site like PhotoBucket and linked there, as we are working to delete screenshots that aren't needed in the main space. 03:23, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, you also forgot to license File:Dimetromon.png. 03:24, December 17, 2014 (UTC)